


Jakeward

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Imprinting, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Jacob and Edward are fighting again





	Jakeward

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters

Alice pushed the door of the yellow Porsche shut behind her with her foot before turning right around and running up the driveway. The psychic wore a bright smile on her face, hair stuck to her cheeks and forehead but she didn’t care as she carried the shopping bags in her hands up to the house.

She loves shopping for Edward and Jacob, especially since they were bonded.

After Edward and Jacob got together it seemed that neither one ever had any complaints about her clothing choices anymore; Edward has always had an open mind so he didn’t mind much either way and Jacob just wanted her to be happy, so she could dress them up in any way that she liked and they wouldn’t complain, or in Jacob’s case, pout and complain about it for hours afterwards.

Port Angeles had the perfect weather that day. Overcast with heavy clouds but no rain and no wind, Alice almost wished that she’d taken Jasper with her and they’d just spent the day together, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

Alice hopped up onto the porch and moved the bags around so she was carrying them in her left hand so she could open the door, being careful not to rip them. The pixie like vampire let out a heavy sigh once the door opened and she slipped inside before shutting it behind her.  She was about to call out to her brothers, excited to show them what she’d gotten them and have them immediately try them on for her when she suddenly noticed the music.

Beethoven’s Moonlight sonata, other than that she could hear loud crashes and slams coming from the back yard.

Almost instantly Alice’s mood dropped and she let the bags fall onto the floor with a series of loud clumps as she deflated. Jasper walked into the room just then, giving his mate an indulgent smile at the look of frustration on Alice’s face as she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again.

“They’re fighting again.” Jasper only smiled as he walked over to press a kiss on Alice’s cheek before he spoke, “It’s pretty bad this time.”

“Edward or Jacob?” Alice asked as she looked up at the empath and Jasper shrugged, “A little bit of both this time, I think.”

The psychic sighed again, “Where are they?”

“Jacob’s in the back yard and Edward’s in the basement.”

She could have guessed from the music and the crashes but, apparently Edward’s been teaching Jacob how to play so it wasn’t entirely impossible that they might have switched places this time.

Alice took in one deep breath as she brushed the hair from her face before letting it out, “Alright.”

Jasper only chuckled as she made her way to the back yard, going through the kitchen to find Esme staring out the window in concern before walking out onto the back porch. Rosalie stood leaning against one of the support beams on the porch arms folded over her chest as she watched the two tumbling across the lawn. Emmett was trying and actually doing very well in defending himself against the large russet wolf that attacked him. Grabbing a hold of its large furry body to toss it aside and shielding himself when it bounced back and pounced on him all over again. For his part, Emmett seemed to be having the time of his life, Jacob on the other hand, didn’t.

“The pup’s been at this for hours,” Rosalie said giving a snort when Emmett managed to grab a hold of Jacob and toss him aside all over again before the blonde looked down at her sister with a frown, “Where were you anyway?”

“I went for a trip to Port Angeles.” Alice said dismissively as she watched Emmett and Jacob wrestle, “What happened this time?”

“What do you think happened? Edward got possessive.”

At that Alice sighed again, “Of course he did.”

“And then Jake got angry and they started fighting and then they split. You know, the usual.” The blonde said and cringed when Jacob managed to grab a hold of Emmett’s arm in his large jaw, “I just wish they’d make up already, Emmett and I planned on hunting later tonight. But at this point we’ll have to wait till the puppy passes out.”

Alice shook her head just as Jacob got Emmett pinned under him and growled viciously. Emmett let out a groan as he shielded his face and covered his nose, “Dude, c’mon, you know Edward’s the only one that finds your dog breath appealing.”

At the mention of his mate Jacob only seemed to growl louder when Alice decided to step in.

“Jacob!” the russet wolf looked over to her and shook its head before turning back to Emmett to snarl when he tried to move. Alice frowned, placing her hands on her hips as she stepped down onto the lawn. “You know you’re going to talk to me eventually so you might as well just phase back and do it now.”

The wolf looked up at her as it kept snarling, after a few seconds he finally pulled away from Emmett and walked over to Alice standing a few feet away from her as it walked a few feet to the side before turning back, growling and snarling with its hackles raised and its ears down while its teeth gleamed brightly even in the cloud cover. Alice waited patiently as Emmett picked himself up and walked over to his mate.

Jacob kept pacing and growling and he didn’t stop as he phased back into his human form, paying no attention to the fact that he was completely naked as he paced and growled out.

“-uch a fucking asshole! It’s like he doesn’t even care how I feel-It’s like he doesn’t trust me even though we both know I have more reason to be possessive over him than he does over me!” Jacob growled out as he raked a hand through his hair, “I have to deal with Bella all over us all the time but when I want to spend time with my friends then suddenly we can’t go out anymore. _It’s for your own good_ , he says, _I’m just trying to protect you_ , he says. It’s like he doesn’t listen to a word I say!”

Alice sighed, “Jake-“

“They’re my friends! My pack brother’s for fuck’s sakes or they used to be my pack brothers till I gave them up to be with him and he still isn’t happy! I wanted us to be together, I didn’t know that meant that I couldn’t see my family ever again-and how is that fair anyway?! Bella is here all the fucking time, he knows I don’t want her around us but does he listen? Does Edward Anthony Mason Fucking Cullen ever listen, no; Edward Anthony Mason Fucking Cullen doesn’t listen to a damn word I say!” Jacob’s eyes narrowed down into a glare as his hands clenched into fists, “ _We have a responsibility towards her Jacob_ -oh please! Carlisle said he’d take care of it, do you remember when he said he’d take care of it Alice?”

“Yes, I remember-“

“Of course you do! You were all there, we were there, but of course Edward has to be noble and selfless, except when I want to spend time with my friends!” Jacob started pacing faster, honestly where does the boy get this energy, “And we always have to understand, we have to be more accommodating towards everything except what JACOB WANTS! I’m not asking for much Alice, I just want to see my pack brothers. Is that too much to ask for?”

“No of course not-“

“Then why won’t Edward get that, huh?! I’m sick of him trying to dictate to me what we can or can’t do. I’m always giving in cause Edward’s a vampire and vampires are possessive by nature so they need to have control. _It’s better this way Jacob_ , _I only want what’s best for us_ -Bullshit! What’s best is for me to get to spend time with my family without him losing his shit every fucking time and for Bella to get a hobby.”

Alice frowned, “Jacob you don’t mean that.”

Jacob almost paused as he looked at the girl, “Well, no of course not I love Bella.” And then he started pacing and growling again, “But she needs to keep her fucking hands to herself! She can’t have us! What part of _we can’t stand to be apart_ doesn’t she understand? Why won’t she get the fucking hint?! Why won’t Edward let us just tell her to take the hint?!”

“He feels guilty-“

“Oh he feels guilty over her but not guilty over the fucked up shit he says to Paul and the others?! Yeah right, the worst thing has to be the blocking, he keeps fucking blocking me out! How am I supposed to know what’s wrong when he does that?”

Alice took a deep breath, its times like these that she could really use her visions but she can’t see around Jacob.

“What happened exactly?”

Jacob paused to throw his arms in the air in frustration, “I DON’T KNOW! We went to the border to see the pack, we get there and we’re about to say hello when he blocks me out again and suddenly Paul’s knocked out and were heading back here. He just attacked out of nowhere. And you should’ve heard the things he made us say Alice-“

“I’m sure there must be a reason for what he did.”

Jacob gave a scoff, “Yeah right.”

“I’ll go talk to him.” Alice said with a sigh as she turned back towards the house Jacob just let out a frustrated sigh, “That won’t help… Hey, muscle head let’s go!”

“Seriously? Again? I thought shifters were supposed to be at least partly human. Why aren’t you tired yet?”

Alice ignored the bickering that picked up around her as she made her way back into the house. Through the kitchen and down to the basement where the solemn music grew louder with every step she took. She didn’t bother knocking or even making her presence known since she knew that Edward could sense her and hear her thoughts.

She didn’t even have to say anything out loud at first.

“I didn’t mean to make him upset. I just wanted to protect him.” Edward said as he sat at the baby graham, fingers danced across the black and white keys as he just kept his gaze on them. Alice folded her arms across her chest.

“I thought we talked about this Edward, you promised to let him have his space.”

“I know-“

“Then why-“

Edward stopped playing, “You weren’t there, you didn’t hear what they said.”

“Who?”

“The wolves.” Edward bit out, still facing the piano as he spoke, “They pretend like they’re accepting in front of Jacob but they’re not.”

“Edward-”

“All the time, every day, every time we go and see them it’s always the same thing. Jacob refuses to see reason. He doesn’t understand that I’m just trying to protect him.”

“How do you expect him to understand when you won’t tell him anything?” Alice huffed out as she took a step closer and Edward looked up at her in a pause as she continued. “He told me about the blocking, you promised you wouldn’t do that anymore.”

“I know that-“

“You’re hurting him Edward.” Edward’s jaw clenched and his hands closed into fists, “He thinks you don’t trust him.”

“Don’t trust him?” The vampire said in disbelief, “Alice, there is nothing on this earth I wouldn’t do for Jacob. I trust him with every fiber of my being. It’s his so called pack brothers that I don’t trust.”

“Why not?”

Edward said nothing as he looked away and Alice let out a sigh as she moved closer and sat down on the bench beside her brother, “I know this is new for you, it’s new for everyone. I was terrified when you told us about you and Jacob, my vision started fading and I couldn’t see the family anymore because of Jacob. Believe me no one was more apprehensive about your relationship than I was, but things have been so much better since your relationship started. We’ve all been so much happier.” Another sigh, “And I know the prospect of mating a werewolf is still frightening for you. You’re worried that one day he might leave you for the pack-“

“He just loves them so much.” Edward said quietly as he stared down at the piano, “I know it’s not the same way he loves me but, whenever we go see the wolves I’m reminded every single time of everything he left behind. How much better his life could have been if we weren’t together. But I can’t let him go. I know it’s selfish but, I can’t stand to be away from him Alice. We’ve only been apart for a few hours and I already feel the pain aching in my chest. I don’t want to lose him.”

“And you won’t, but trying to keep him away from the pack isn’t helping the situation, not to mention Bella’s frequent visits.” Edward looked up at his sister and rolled his eyes, a habit he seemed to have picked up form Jacob, “He’s still upset about what happened yesterday.”

Alice shrugged, “You can’t expect him to be happy about your ex-girlfriend constantly showing up. It’s unfair of you to ask him to put up with her when you won’t let him go to the reservation.”

“I’m just-… I don’t know what to do with her.” The telepath sighed, “Carlisle said he’d turn her after graduation and she’d be sent to live with the Denali but… We can’t exactly ignore her when she comes. Jacob used to be her best friend-“

“And you were her boyfriend. You planned on marrying her remember? Jacob has every right to be upset.”

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if I had trusted my instincts and stayed away from her when we met.”

“Maybe, but then you wouldn’t have met Jacob now would you?” Alice smiled and Edward let out a snort as he lifted his hand to rest on the keys while his sister continued, “I don’t know exactly what it is that the wolves are doing but forcing Jacob away from his family isn’t going to help matters. If you really want him to understand then you need to tell him what’s going on and stop blocking him out.”

“I don’t want him to be hurt.”

“Pain is only temporary, it always ends eventually. But if you keep going on the way you are you could damage your relationship with Jacob forever.” The psychic shrugged, “You say you’re trying to protect him from the pack; let him see what you’re trying to protect him from.”

“Even if they’re trying to force us apart?”

“What?”

Edward sighed, “I heard it from Paul.” The telepath growled out in anger as his eyes narrowed down into a glare, “He was gloating about it, talking about how disgusting we were and how the council was working on a way to break Jacob’s delusions and bring him back to his senses. They’ve been researching ways to break our bond, to make it impossible for us to be together again.”

Alice almost gaped, “But-but Billy said-“

“Billy doesn’t know what they’re doing.” Edward hissed through a clenched jaw, “You should have heard them Alice. Seth and Embry were the only one’s defending our decision to be together. I couldn’t let Jacob hear any of that, he was so happy to see them, he loves them so much I just… I couldn’t bear the thought of breaking his heart.”

“So you decided to lie to me instead.”

Alice’s eyes went wide along with Edward’s and they both looked up to find Jacob at the bottom of the stairs leading down to the basement.

God, he’s getting faster and faster every day.

They didn’t even hear him open the door this time.

The shifter was in his cut-offs and nothing else, his hair was a mess and his eyes were burning with rage.

Edward immediately stood up, “Jacob-“

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“So you lied? You let me go on thinking that this was my fault, that somehow I did something to make you not trust me and that’s why you were doing what you did!”

Jacob’s face was flushed and Alice could see the tears collecting in the shifter’s eyes, Edward’s eyes widened even more as he rushed forward to stand right in front of the teen, “No! No this isn’t your fault; of course this isn’t your fault I-…” Edward reached out to take Jacob’s hands, “I trust you more than anyone else in this world.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me about this? Why did you keep blocking me from hearing what they were really thinking?”

“I was trying to protect you-“

“The same way you protected Bella?” Edward almost flinched back at that as Jacob spoke, “You promised me that you wouldn’t treat me the way you treated her. We’re supposed to be in this together Edward.”

“I know, I just couldn’t bear the thought of you finding out how they really felt. They’re your family.”

“And you’re my mate.” Jacob said lifting a hand to cup the side of Edward’s face as he leaned their temples together, “If I can’t rely on my family then I need to know that I can rely on you. I need to know that you won’t lie to me because you’re scared that I’ll be hurt. I’m not weak Edward.”

“But I am.” The telepath admitted softly as he shut his eyes, “The mere thought of you in pain terrifies me Jake, I couldn’t take the risk.”

“So you would’ve just kept lying to me forever? Would you have let me go on thinking that they were happy for me even though they were trying to hurt me, to hurt us-“

“I-“

“Do you even realize that they basically did exactly what they were planning? Edward we haven’t been apart in months.” Jacob swallowed hard as he looked up at the vampire, “We split five hours ago. We came undone. Do you have any idea how much it hurts being away from you?”

Edward tensed and opened his eyes to find tears running down Jacob’s cheeks and his frozen heart almost cracked, the telepath reached out to brush the streaks away and kissed the shifter’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Jacob.”

“You can’t just decide what’s best for us on your own anymore. I don’t care if vampire’s need to be in control.” Jacob said cutting into Edward’s rambling apologies as he wrapped his arms around Edward’s waist and buried his face in his neck to take in his scent. “You promised we’d be together forever. I need to know that we’re in this together. Stop trying to protect me, we’re supposed to be protecting each other, remember?”

Edward let out a sigh as he brushed his nose through the shifter’s hair and took a deep breath, “I remember and I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Good.” Jacob sighed, “I hate not knowing when something makes you upset and should’ve told me about the pack. I hate secrets, you know that. I don’t want them trying taking advantage of us without me even knowing about it.”

“I’m pretty sure it was just empty gloating. Billy said that it’s impossible to break the bond.” Edward said as he took in another deep breath of Jacob’s hair, “Can we just agree to stay away from Paul, if no one else?”

“That’s not even a question, I can’t believe the council would try and pull shit like that.” The shifter said barely managing to suppress a shiver at the thought, “We need to tell dad, if they’re doing things without his knowledge then he should know.”

Edward nodded, “I’ll tell Bella to stop coming over.”

Jacob paused to pull back a bit and look up at the vampire, “Really? You aren’t just going to give in the next time she shows up out of nowhere?”

“No I’m not. I feel bad about what happened between us but, her constant presence is making you unhappy.” The telepath said leaning down to kiss Jacob’s forehead, “You’re my only priority love. Bella needs to move on.”

Jacob let out a deep breath, “I love you Edward.”

The vampire didn’t answer; he only smiled warm and bright before he leaned forward to lock their lips in a kiss. Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward’s neck to pull him even closer when a light suddenly started to glow around them. It grew brighter and brighter, Alice lifted a hand to shield her eyes as warmth radiated throughout the room and steam rose up into the air until the light dimmed and a single figure was left behind.

He was tall and muscular with pale moonlit skin and bright gold eyes, wearing knee length cutoff jeans and a blue button up shirt. Messy raven hair streaked with bronze fell around his shoulders in waves and full pink lips pulled into a smile as he lifted his arms above his head to stretch himself out.

“That’s so much better.”

Alice squealed as she rushed up to the man and grabbed his arm, “Jakeward! You’re back!”

The hybrid scratched the back of his neck with an awkward chuckle, “Yeah, it was kind of stupid huh? Thanks for-“

“Oh there’s no need for that.” Alice said dismissively as she took in the warmth that still radiated from the figure’s arm as her head gave a tilt, “But if you really want to thank me then you could try on the clothes I bought for you today.”

Jakeward just nodded his head as his smile grew into a warm grin, “Sure whatever you want, Alice.”

Alice beamed as she turned and started tugging him up the stairs, “I love it when you two are together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
